The mobile communication system has been developed to ensure activity of the user and to provide audio services. However, the mobile communication system has gradually evolved from not only providing audio services but to providing data services as well, and, recently, the mobile communication system has evolved up to an extent of providing high speed data services. However, in the mobile communication system currently providing services, due to a lack of resources and the users' increasing demand for service provision at a higher speed, a more evolved mobile communication system is being required.
In the requirements for a next generation mobile access system, one of the most important factors is to being capable of supporting a required capacity for a higher data transmission rate. For this, diverse technologies, such as MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output), CoMP (Cooperative Multiple Point transmission), relay, and so on, are being researched and developed. Additionally, in order to accommodate the massively increasing required radio data size, a heterogeneous network configured of Macro-Pico or Macro-Femto is being extensively applied.
However, in the heterogeneous network environment, a Pico cell or a Femto cell is located within a Macro cell, and, in this situation, in a user equipment located at a boundary (or edge) of overlapping cells, a problem of having signals being transmitted from each cell act as interference to one another may occur.